Moons of Elsweyr
The Elder Scrolls: Legends – Moons of Elsweyr is a pack-based expansion in that will be available on June 27th, 2019 for the PC, mobile and tablet devices.Announcing The Elder Scrolls: Legends – Moons of Elsweyr!The Moons of Elsweyr have risen – start playing today! The expansion was available for pre-order for USD/EUR $/€49.99 starting June 9, 2019. It adds over 75 new cards based on , the third chapter for .Moons of Elsweyr Official Trailer. Background "The Khajiit homeland is in turmoil as Imperial forces, led by Euraxia Tharn, occupy the city of Rimmen and have begun spreading their influence throughout Elsweyr. Things become more dire as ancient dragons are unleashed upon the land with devasting machinations all their own. As new conflicts emerge in the ancestral home of the Khajiit, so too does the next expansion for The Elder Scrolls: Legends with Moons of Elsweyr!" Content Moons of Elsweyr adds over 75 cards to The Elder Scrolls: Legends, including a host of Khajiit cards across all five attributes alongside their signature keyword, Pilfer. Additionally, the Moons of Elsweyr expansion updates Legends with new in-game music tracks, preconstructed Theme Decks, card mechanics and playmat. The game adds new gameplay mehanics. Cards with Wax and Wane enter play with one of two abilities dictated by the "waxing" and "waning" phases of the moons. These phases change at the end of each of your turns, so timing is key. With Consume, players can remove a card in their discard pile from the game to gain grisly advantages. Cards *Alfiq Conjurer *Alfiq Illusionist *Apex Predator *Arise *Be at Peace *Black Worm Neophyte *Blastbones *Bone Armor *Boneweaver *Cadwell the Soul Shriven – Cadwell the Betrayer **Cadwell the Betrayer **Cadwell the Soul Shriven *Cartel Arcanist *Cartel Bruiser *Corinthe Brawler *Crocodile Brute *Cygnus Standard Bearer *Devious Bandit *Devouring Flame *Discerning Thief *Dro-m'Athra Reaper *Enraged Dragonknight *Euraxia Tharn *Euraxian Berserker *Expunge *Fallen Dragon *Fear Totem *Flamespear Dragon *Frazzled Alfiq *Glacial Dragon *Goutfang Adept *Grave Grasp *Halls of Colossus *Ill-Fated Scholar *Illicit Butcher *Imbued Argonian *Imbued Bosmer *Imbued Breton *Imbued Khajiit *Imbued Minotaur *Imperial Soldier *Insidious Spirit *Kaalgrontiid *Khajiiti Warhelm *Khamira *Lunar Sway **Cathay-raht **Dagi-raht *Mausoleum Delver *Mercenary Captain *Midnight Trespasser *Monastic Champion *Moon Bishop *Moon Gate *Moonphase Suthay *Moontouched Guardian *Mulaamnir *Nibenese Mercenary *Pouncing Senche *Prowl Smuggler *Queen's Captain *Razum-Dar *Reanimate *Rebel Warden *Rebellion General *Rimmen Siege Weapons *Ruin Shambler *Seeker of the Black Arts *Senche-raht Graveprowler *Senche Noble *Servant of Ja-Kha'jay *Shrewd Strategist *Skeletal Mage *Slinking Jackal *Smash and Grab *Suthay Bootlegger *Tenarr Zalviit Lurker *Tenarr Zalviit Nightstalker *Vastarie *Wandering Skeleton *War-Hardened Senche *Whispering Claw Strike *Wily Kee'va *Zumog Phoom Gallery Moons of Elsweyr Pre-Order.png|Pre-Order promotional image Moons of Elsweyr card back.png|Card back included with the pre-order Moon Gate card art.png|Moons of Elsweyr background depicting Moon Gate. Trivia *The Pre-order contained 50 card packs, a Legendary card pack from the expansion, the epic "Bearer of the Wrathstone" player title and "Wrathstone" premium card back. See also *''The Fall of the Dark Brotherhood'' *''Heroes of Skyrim'' *''Return to Clockwork City'' *''Houses of Morrowind'' *''Isle of Madness'' *''Alliance War'' *''Jaws of Oblivion'' es:Lunas de Elsweyr ru:Луны Эльсвейра Category:Legends: Official plug-ins Category:Legends: Moons of Elsweyr Cards